


In Sleep and In Dreams

by slythatheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, spoilers for 3B sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they sleep, they dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sleep and In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, with some spoilers from the Season 3B sneak preview.

When Allison sleeps, she dreams. She dreams of Isaac; of his soft curls, of his sharp cheekbones, of his sparkling eyes. She dreams of him pressing her into her bed and of his lips; kissing her mouth, tracing her skin, whispering with her about Scott. Scott, whom Allison cannot see, but whose gaze she can feel; comforting and happy even as he watches them. Watches them like Kate, who appears behind Isaac, choking the life from him in a dirt-smudged vision of madness and anger.

When Allison sleeps, her dreams become nightmares. Nightmares that she knows will never come true, because she will never let herself be that woman again, never let herself be manipulated into hurting those she loves again, will never let that darkness win.

* * *

When Scott sleeps, he dreams. He dreams of Isaac; of his mussed hair, of his sweet smile, of the trust in his eyes. He dreams of holding him protectively and of Isaac's hands; cupping Scott's jaw, running over his chest, resting warmly on Scott's inner thigh as they smile at Allison. Allison, who is perched on the end of the bed, smiling at them with contentment and joy. Joy that somehow turns dark, rancid, and she is pressing her knife to Isaac's throat and convincing Scott to help her.

When Scott sleeps, his dreams become nightmares. Nightmares that he knows will never come true, because Allison would never lose herself like that again and Scott will never let the darkness make him the kind of bloodthirsty alpha he saw in Peter, Deucalion, and Kali.

* * *

When Isaac sleeps, he dreams. He dreams of Scott and Allison; of their loving touches, of their happy smiles, of their laughing eyes. He dreams of them curled together with him and of the kisses they all share; between desperate mouths, on flushed skin, on trembling thighs with whispers of love. Love that Isaac can feel settled over them like a warm blanket, like hope. Hope that disappears when reality hits and he knows it may never happen, although he knows it is what they all quietly want.

When Isaac sleeps, his dreams become nightmares. Nightmares because he knows they will never come true, because Allison and Scott have a darkness in their hearts, one that is new and frightening to them, and although Isaac has long made peace with the darkness in himself, he doesn't know how to help them make peace with theirs.


End file.
